


No It Don't Mean Love (But It Might Be Love)

by eruditeprincess



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bellarke, F/M, M/M, Multi, musician!Clarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3781996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eruditeprincess/pseuds/eruditeprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That musician AU nobody wanted or needed but I came up with.</p>
<p>Based off of R5's Let's Not Be Alone Tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No It Don't Mean Love (But It Might Be Love)

**Author's Note:**

> So I listened to R5's Let's Not Be Alone Tonight and then Rydellington was confirmed and I was bored and banged this one out. I really would appreciate comments and if you want I could do a Monty/Miller version of this as like a companion fic? It's up to you but let me know below.
> 
> My tumblr is still erudite-princess, I still appreciate kudos and comments and I really hope this is good. As usual, I don't own anything recognisable. Enjoy! Oh - listen to Let's Not Be Alone Tonight while reading this. Title comes from Let's Not Be Alone Tonight.

He leaned against the wall outside the party, feeling the bass pump through the wall and the ground, when a tiny blonde figure appeared at the corner of his vision, holding a lit cigarette and occasionally taking drags from it.

 

"Hey."

The tiny blonde girl was suddenly standing in front of him. She couldn't have reached his chin, but he felt like he should be terrified of her.

(This may have been due to the fact she looked like she could take him down in one fell swoop and still walk away with perfect eyeliner)

"Hi," he responded, meeting her electric blue eyes.

"Why're you out here?"

"Too loud. You?"

"Too loud and my friends were all in couples. It was sickening to watch; I mean if they wanted to fuck they have perfectly serviceable beds, however they prefer to grind on the dancefloor and probably get some later."

"I'm Bellamy. History major at Ark."

"Clarke. Studio art at Ark. Junior."

"I'm a senior. Probably going to do my master's at Ark."

"Nice. I want to set up my own art gallery."

"I want to teach History. I specialise in the Greek myths. Did you hear about how the Minotaur came about?"

"Yeah, a woman fucked a bull. That myth was pretty funny. My favourite myth was the Hades and Persephone one. Like, Persephone was fucking badass and Hades is the less problematic one of the Big Three. And yes, I am a Percy Jackson fan."

 

Students began to filter out on to the sidewalk, most of them drunk, but Bellamy and Clarke remained in their own little bubble, isolated from the rest of the crowd.

"Did you enjoy the band this evening?"

"Nah, I came out as they began playing. It was too loud in there."

"Oh. Who do you support in the British election, presuming you know the candidates?"

"Cameron is the current prime minister, yeah?"

"Yeah. Cameron is prime minister and head of the Conservatives. Clegg is Liberal Democrats, Miliband is Labour and the one who looks like he's confused at a bacon sandwich, Farage is UKIP and then you have the rest of the parties, like the Greens and the Scottish National Party."

"I'd say either Labour or Lib Dems. Probably not the rest, and UKIP sounds pretty dreadful. It's unlikely people will revote Cameron into the government, because he has done bad shit."

"True. Then again, some of the Green Party's policies sound okay and some sound dire."

"Clarke?"

"Hm?"

"It's three in the morning."

"I think my friends might have abandoned me," she got out her phone and the screen lit up to display thirteen messages and two missed calls from Raven.

"Should I walk you back to your dorm?"

"You don't know where my dorm is."

"Sure I do. You share with Octavia Blake. Room 319 of Skybox."

"How can I be sure you're not a stalker?"

"You room with my little sister. O talks about you all the time as Clarke but I never see you in the room with her. I honestly thought you were a guy until I saw the pictures of you and your parents on your nightstand."

"So you're the asshole brother! Octavia has complained about you a lot. Fuck, that explains a lot."

"So, dorm? I mean, I should probably apologise to O for keeping you."

"Alright then."

 

He took her home, and she pressed a kiss to his cheek before she shut the door, smiling at him with a dazzling smile before the door clicked shut.

 

(Octavia was mad at him, but a bit more excited now that he'd met Clarke and (her words) "I don't have to set you two up on a blind date now.")

 

Working at Grounder Coffee was boring as fuck, especially as most people went to the Starbucks up the road, but open mic night was always fun. He always asked to work on open mic night, if only for the amusement of seeing hoardes of tipsy college students attempt to sing something like Radioactive, and there was the one dude each week who always sang Wonderwall (and Miller flirted with afterwards without fail, and Jesus fuck did Bellamy want to go over there and make Miller ask Generic Asian Hipster out), which was always quite fun to hear.

 

(He later learns that Generic Asian Hipster is called Monty, is gay, likes Miller and is always dared by his friend Jasper to sing an Oasis song at open mic night, and Wonderwall is the only one he knows how to play)

 

This open mic night was no different. Generic Asian Hipster (he couldn't shake the nickname, no matter what) still played Wonderwall, he was subjected to a horrifying rendition of Radioactive by two regulars, Lexa and Costia (who had truly awful voices but still powered on, and from what he knew they were getting married in the spring), and he knew the evening was going to be awful from the get go, until a head of blonde hair hopped up on to the makeshift stage, guitar slung over her back and the stool making her already slight form look tiny. The pale skin revealed by her shorts and tank top was interrupted at various points by masses of black and blue ink over her skin.

"Hi everyone, I'm Clarke and this is Echosmith's Bright," she smiled and began playing, her fingers dancing over the strings, but then she started singing and _holy shit_ he was done.

"I think the universe is on my side..."

 

When she finished, she was met by cheers and masses of applause, and she smiled again.

"Don't forget to come along to The Sky People gig on Friday at Mount Weather. Thank you and goodnight!"

She sauntered up to the counter after her performance, her makeup slightly smudged under her eyes and her hair escaping from a French braid. As she got closer, he could see a blue butterfly in flight inked on her right arm, an infinity symbol on her left wrist and some words that he couldn't see properly on the inner part of her right arm.

"A coffee please. Black, no sugar. And a brownie."

"Sure. Nice performance up there, Clarke. You and Generic Asian Hipster should duet some time."

"Generic Asian Hipster?"

"Dude by the window. The one Miller here," he nudged Miller in the ribs, who blushed intensely before getting to work on her coffee, "keeps staring at."

"Oh, Monty? Yeah, he comes here every week. I come with him when I have time and then he ditches me for your Miller."

"He isn't my Miller."

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, every week I get the 'I wonder if the hot one with the beanie will be working. Maybe I shouldn't go in but I need my fix, oh Miller. It's disgusting."

"I have to endure the questions from Miller about when the hot guy who sings Wonderwall will get in and hear about Miller's crush-" he was cut off by her marching over to Miller, leaving Bellamy a five dollar note and seventy cents on the counter.

"Miller, right? Now, I have heard about you constantly from Monty over there for a good month or so, and I will fucking kill him if I have to hear it for another week. I have seen your sexual tension, so for the love of fuck can you just kiss him or something and get him to stop pining for you. So carpe fucking diem Miller," she periodically hammered on the counter to prove her point and Miller looked slightly frightened of her, but he went over to Monty, tapped on his shoulder, scratched his head and then kissed him. She strutted back over to Bellamy, hopping on one of the counter stools.

"Thank fuck. I was hoping my speech would have that effect."

"Clarke?"

"Hm?" Clarke was examining her nails as if she hadn't shouted at a man over a foot taller than her to grow some balls.

"I'm slightly terrified of you right now."

"You don't have to be. Life's too short to be terrified of me for a long time. Plus it worked; Miller finally made a move."

"So what's this about you having a gig this Friday?"

"Oh. My band, The Sky People, finally got a gig at Mount Weather. Jasper knows the bookings manager, probably very intimately but I don't want to think about that, and she got us a gig. If we do well we can aim a bit higher, but we're just a college band."

"Who's in it other than you and Jasper?"

"Monty is our bassist, Jasper is our pianist, Raven is our drummer and I'm guitar and singing. Octavia occasionally comes in and does vocals and shit as well and can fill in for Jasper if need be."

"I might come along then."

"For the music or to check on O? She's our sound woman and our roadie of sorts."

"Maybe for both. Or maybe just for the pretty girl singing and playing guitar."

"Alright. I should probably take Monty home," her voice tailed off slightly as she saw an empty table and a note.

"Well, I think Miller might have ditched me. Listen, this place closes in half an hour and I can take you home if you want."

"Okay. In the meantime, can I get another coffee?"

 

He arrived at Mount Weather in the middle of happy hour, which meant he had to fight through enormous groups of college students getting drunk to celebrate yet another week, only to discover Clarke hadn't actually arrived yet. He got himself a beer and sat in a corner booth facing the stage, waiting.

 

Another hour passed before a burst of static went through a speaker and he heard a muffled "shit!" coming from behind the curtain. A petite woman emerged from behind the curtain and her voice was timid as she spoke.

"Thanks for coming here tonight to Mount Weather. Tonight we have the new band The Sky People performing, so get ready for the," she paused, reading the words passed out on a card from behind the curtain, "badassery of us, because we crash landed?"

 

She cleared off the stage to reveal the entire band. Jasper was a lanky guy with goggles atop his head and Raven was in a wheelchair and had long brown hair and cocoa coloured skin. Clarke was in a flowery dress that had a black belt around the waist. Monty was wearing a simple green t-shirt and black jeans, but Bellamy saw Miller in the corner grinning at Monty.

"Good evening Mount Weather! We are The Sky People and this is our first big gig. Right, shall we begin?" The crowd cheered and Clarke grinned as she began to play, a cover of Echosmith's Come Together.

"Here we are, with our backs against the wall..."

 

Towards the end, she nodded at the others before speaking. "This song is an original and is dedicated to one of my closest friends. This one goes out to you, Bellamy," she found him in the audience and met his eyes, "I hope that you like this. This is Let's Not Be Alone Tonight." She began to play, and he couldn't stop looking at her.

"Outside of the party where it's getting too loud, feels like we're the only ones alone in the crowd..."

 

He saw that when she got to the chorus, the band seemed to get more excited, and Monty jumped up at every "hey!", which Bellamy saw Miller laughing at. It was one of the first times he had seen his friend without his signature beanie, and he was glad to see his friend happy. Clarke kept her eyes on him as she sang a low "no it don't, no it don't mean love, but it might, but it might be love," and he could have sworn it was true.

 

As the song slowed down, her voice was like silk, crooning "well I know it's got to be my fault, yeah I know it's got to be my fault" into the microphone, before starting an energetic chant of "la la la la la!" and making the audience clap, before she continued singing, her hips shaking.

 

When they finished the song they were met with enormous cheers. Clarke put her arms around Monty and Jasper and Raven wheeled herself around to join in.

"We are The Sky People and goodnight Mount Weather!"

 

He found her afterwards, and she smiled.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"Was that song written with me in mind?"

"Yeah. Everything I said there was true. And I sort of fell for you while Octavia was talking about you and when I met you I wrote that one. I guess things just developed. You shouldn't have come tonight; that was impulsive and I'm sorry. I get it if you don't feel the same way and I mean it's stupid and-"

"Clarke?"

"Hm?"

"If I kiss you, will you shut up?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Alright."

"Alright."

 

They stood there for a few seconds, Monty and Miller making out in a corner, before she leaned in and pressed her lips to his, holding his hips. For the first time since meeting her, he didn't feel so alone that night.

 

(That may have been more because she was curled up asleep next to him in one of his shirts while he heard a lot of banging from Miller's room)

 

(He didn't really want to know)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments?


End file.
